History of Roggar
The Tribe of Rog The Kingdom today known as Roggar have been founded by the warrior Rog, who united separate clans of hunter-gatherers, who lived off nature's gifts alone. One day, however, he was gone. For months storms raged, the earth shook and the skies grew dark. Eventually the weather cleared, but the tribe found that the shamans had lost their powers. They moved away from the contested lands where human tribes fought each other and the beastly ogres and cruel goblins. They travelled towards the sunet, reaching the place where the Fullwater River met the High Seas. Here they've brought their sheep herds, built their new village and sown their crops. When the tribe tried to arouse the Old Gods again by sacrificing some animals near the sea, a dragon blackmailed them to feed him. The tribe agreed at first, beginning to muster their strength. They've prepraed new arrows, a trap, and poisoned the offering. None have yielded the effect that was desired. The dragon have fled, and returned later, but the vigilant Roggarians have lied in wait, and took it down, naming their settlement Dragonstomb Beginning of the Kingdom Year 72 a foreign priest called Svetnal came to Roggar, to spread the word of his gods, the Pantheon Who gave him power like the shamans of old had, with nothing but prayer. At first there have been some amount of civil unrest, as the demons were strongly disliked by the Pantheon. However agreement have been made, as the Country of Nayte have been instituted, where the demons were allowed to coexist with humans. After this Chief Wolfe have been crowned the King of Roggar. Year 92 a group of Halflings have came to the kingdom, lead by a lass named Ondala. They have told their griveances that an Earth Dragon named Suhkamuk have taken residence in a cave system near their lands. The brave roggarians have volunteered to help them in their porblem. After a terrible battle, the dragon was finally slewn by a legendary punch by the Mutt, whom earned the name Dragonfist, and with the death of the previous ruler been crowned king. Year 104, the Stone Quarry of Sancre Tor falls to an attack of Ogres, led by a dragon of Storm, named Burigon. Roggar sent word for aid, and raised it's troops. Not soon after, the ogres threw an invasion. In the initial battle Mutt Dragonfist have been incinerated by a breath attack from Burgion. The campaign have been long and brutal, but in the end the Slyph Wave, have managed to drag the dragon down, drowning it. After this ther remaining ogres have fled south, and the exhausted army didn't pursue. Year 115 Ondala have united the Halflings and crowned as Queen by the Pantheon. Year 121 Diplomatic Embassies have been mutually established with the Kingdom of Paitras Year 133 Upon an expedition to the south, Roggarians meet the Malkog tribe. Year 140 The Centaurs attack Muttville, Roggar responds with a joint attack from the Malkogi, catching the centaurs near their camp of Heraclea. After the first skirmishes the Roggarians offered a chance to surrender, which in reply got a brutal counterattack. The centaur troops have rethreated, and their champion Jumilar the Axe demanded a duel. Asura of the Wave replied, and lost. The Roggarian troops have shot down Jumilar, and the battle resumed. The fight ended on strong losses no both sides. Year 156 the Norsemen, led by King Knurig joing the pantheon believers, thus a Human Alliance is formed. Year 157 the High Pontiff of the Pantheon comes to Dragonstomb to ask the slyph Wave to join Gyolas in Haven. Dispute erupts over the souls of the demons, and Wave flees from Roggar. The First Orc War Year 173, a migration of ogres and centaurs comes ot roggar, claiming to flee from a group of dragons who have united the orc tribes south of them. They settle between Roggar and Paitras. Year 174, an army of orcs attacks the Malkog. Roggarian forces descended upon the invaders and managed to save a large chunkg of the Malkog, who have settled with the kindom. Later that year the orcs attack Muttville. One of the Fire Dragons named Plamonkas leading them. The Roggarians launch a small team amd assasinated the dragon, while the armies battled. Year 175, the armies battle on. The Great Nest is stormed, the Dragonking Great Crow is slain. Later that year Paitras, Norsemen, Ogre, and Centaur reinforcements come to Roggar, and with the kingdom's forces, battle with the unified orc armies. Pruchitraz is slain, and the orc armies slaughtered. Year 176, Adolph Godric becomes the new Dragonking. The first positions of the Royal Council are put into office. Wallace the Knight of Mor, and the High Inquisitor get into a dispute which turns into the first Trial by Combat in history. Wallace manages to blind the Inquisitor early, and even take a leg from him. However killed off by a magical bolt from the Inquisitor. Year 181, with the loss of the Kulargi Chieftain in the war, dispute breaks out in the tribe, and Paitras legions have to get involved. Lord Thine of the Night Stalkers, decks the fuck out of Fenrius, the leader of the Nayte demons. Making him the captain now Year 190, a group of ogres attack the goldmines of Hist, led by the cousing of the Ogre Chiftain Kugdrul, Bigchief Kurgmul takes no responsibility for his actions claimin he haven't ordered it, and has nothing to do with it. After taking back the mine, the roggarians discover that the ogres have been powered by demonblood. And not by roggarian demons. The Second Horde War Year 207, dark elf envoy arrives to Dragonstomb offering an alliance against Paitras. After some disagreement and a few bodies, Roggar agrees to a secret coalition. Year 215, a horde of orc, ogres, and centaurs, and the two dragons from the previous wars begins to march to Roggar. The dark elves notify Roggar that it is their forces, and they are just passing trough. Roggarian factions are divided over the issue. Again. Strangely, the goblins and demons ally with Paitras, -taking the name of the "Oathsworn"- while the humans mostly ally with the Horde. They were later named as the "Sons of Fate". After a few skirmishes, and a slaughter at the Forest of Mor - named later so because of the slaughter - Paitran-loyal majority is achieved. Two leaders of the Horde-allied factions try to say something, and both die of heartattack. Incidentally both of them spent private time with dark elf envoys. Norsemen reinforcments arrive, and start to promptly pillage Kulgari villages. Conflict between Paitras, and the Norsemen break out. Lakton, held by the Sons of Fate, gets besieged by the Oathsworn. They defend vailantly, but betrayers within the wall thwart their attempts. Paitras have regained control in the east completely and along their northern land border with the Norsemen, thanks to aid recieved from the high elves. At Ostogyol Paitras has gathered ten legions - a total of 60 0000, alongside with some High Elven troops. Against them most of the warriors of the Horde, numbering around 100 000, they are orcs, ogres, centaurs, dragons, dark elves and others. Both sides seek the aid of the roggarians, promising land, treasures, and independence. The Oathsworn wanted to accept Paitras' offer, but were ratted out to the Horde by the Sons of Fate. The Horde marches on Centerhold. The Oathsworn rethreat to Nayte, with only 3/4th of their troops making it. 35k of Horde troops split off to attack Nayte. The Horde sets fire on the Academy of Nayte, the demons try their best to save the books. Pantheon mages use their "holy powers" to protect the city and citizens of "witches and warlocks". Clan Erden troops open the Eastern gate, in revenge for Lakton. The dragons come, and the orks flood the city. In a final act of sacrifice, the demons collect all their magic, and incinerate the city. They are saved from Limbo, and are given the duty to guard Hell's gates by the Pantheon. The Paitrans lost the battle of Ostogyol. the norse attacked the Legions' supply lines and base camps and then retreated. Still, the Legions held an advantage in quality even if they were cut off from supplies, they could just fight their way through the Horde...but the arrival of a massive Dark Dragon put an end to their hopes. Only the 2nd legion escaped. The Horde marches onto Dominas. Year 216. New Dragonking has to be chosen. Great Crow wins the contest, but Cassius Whitewayne the Fifth attacks Dragonstomb with an army, and kills the Great Crow. Another surprise army comes, and cathces the Whitewaynes unaware. However the Whitewaynes had the ice dragon Ledevlast at their command, and the battle is decided. Year 217 The Horde sacks Dominas, the capital of Paitras. For miles in every direction from the crater of Nayte, humans were affected by the massive magical discharge, creating the "Manaborn". Year 223 The Horde seems to have disbanded. The centaurs settled in the open fields in the south of Paitras, the ogres took to forests and hills, while the orcs have set up their own Kingdom and have begun enslaving the humans of Paitras. The Nayte Incident Year 227 Norsemen refugees come to Roggar, fleeing from religious discrimination from the anti-pantheonic ruler, King Engeral.They are allowed to settle. Year 234 Emperor Engeral dies, pushing the Norsemen Kingdom into a civil war. Some Norsemen territories split off, like the Dutchy of Kulargar. Roggar of course launches an attack, and takes Kulargar as it's own. Year 235 a Portal opens in Nayte's crater. Roggarian scouts discover it leads to Hell. Demons flood out as they try to escape from hell. Many die. Heroes Guttsu of the Dragonguard and Isebrad of Erden duel and slay powerful demons deep in the crater. Mages flood the crater with water, crushing the portal. Year 246 Cassius Whitewayne the 5th dies, and Nick Ashwood takes the crown. A High Elf Embassy is established in Roggar.